


【橘农∕坤农】还有我

by liulistrings47



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liulistrings47/pseuds/liulistrings47
Summary: 他们的相遇，始于征信社的求助……
Kudos: 1





	【橘农∕坤农】还有我

**Author's Note:**

> # 梗源网络。
> 
> 警告：  
> 渣坤出没，慎入  
> 文笔差，不喜欢别逗留  
> OOC,OOC,OOC  
> 写文不易，且鼓励珍惜

**渣坤出没，慎入**

\--------------------------------

“那个，请问……”

他们的故事，就开始于这样平凡的问句。

有时候，林彦俊也觉得：“缘，真的妙不可言。”

就像现在，他看着床上的男孩，心里仍有一丝不可思议。

有人说，他们的工作见不得人，还容易得罪人。他们游走在法律边缘，替雇主办一些不方便亲自出面的事。

其实，他们这一行，人情世故看得多了，难免冷心冷情。他自己，本来就不是亢奋热情的人，做这行不声不响，好似与许多人打交道，偏偏又如与世隔绝。

他也说不清，怎么就帮了陈立农。

但总之，陈立农第一次上门的时候，他抢在同事之前拒绝了他。可，转头他又告诉陈立农，让他下次带着律师来。

这种事，涉世未深的小白兔处理不来，肯定会被坑惨，找律师陪着，规条一开始就讲清楚，省得事情拖着拖着，钱还愈花愈多。

过几天，陈立农带了位姓王的律师过来，那律师看起来挺年轻，身形像是有健身习惯，言谈举止挺绅士，身上透着似有似无的正气。

看起来，陈立农对王律师还挺信任，基本上不参与，只偶尔问到他的时候点个头，最多短短回应几句。王律师也算清流，不拿腔作势，语调平稳，条理清晰。

他总感觉，陈立农状态不太好。

正如他的观察，王律师低声告诉他，让他只管查，查清楚，但，视情况，有些……不用麻烦陈先生，他可以代表陈先生拿主意。

可惜，俗话说：“好事不出门，坏事传千里。”王律师倒是体贴，只是其他人就未必配合。

“情人”不读讯息、不接电话，怎么都连络不上，当对方在忙，偏偏又看见对方和别人手挽着手逛街，甜甜圈你一口我一口喂到嘴边。

陈立农很久没去丞丞那了，上来就要酒，比他以前喝过的度数都高。丞丞本来还拦着他，但看陈立农的脸色，到底随他去了。大不了，楼上开间房给他就是了。

陈立农半是茫然地喝着酒，不同形状的玻璃杯，不同颜色的调酒，他其实没怎么分出区别。

他输了。

输得很惨。

原来都是假的。

KUN那么温柔，看他动作生涩，还亲他安慰他，说他可爱，连粉嫩的下身都轻轻吻上……两人要分开的时候，对方环抱住他还亲了他的额头，说你真可爱，真不想离开……

有一次他去面试遇到大雨，KUN还开车载他去，红灯的时候，对方就牵着他的手；逛夜市的时候，人来人往，KUN先牵了他，说人好多，我的小兔子可不能丢了……

都是假的。

是他太笨，才会没懂对方的意思。

为什么呢？他做错什么？

陈立农趴在桌上，将脸埋进手臂里。

周围很热闹，比如有个黑长直女孩，用力甩了一个男士巴掌，头也不回的离开，没多久，又回到店里，包包衣服全砸在男人脚边，又拿过侍者托盘上的酒，手腕一甩，泼了男人满脸，又对男人身边的女人说，年轻眼瞎不是错，但对渣男死不松手就是你自己作。

这只是一个插曲，在这热闹的地方、热闹的夜晚不值一提。

音乐继续，那些贴身的、暧昧的舞也继续。

范小公子一个没看住，陈立农已经进入人群。他倒是想拦，但生意好，实在脱不开身。

有些人，你只用一眼就能认出来。

绚烂的灯光下，男孩的下垂眼半瞇，唇色红润，开了三颗扣子的衬衫将锁骨和小片肌肤露了出来，汗水在光线下显得晶莹，而滑下的那一滴，滴得他久不动心的心湖泛起涟漪。

林彦俊喉头一动，瞇了下眼，指头下意识转了转手上的戒指。这不是好事，公私分明可是职场铁律。

本来想随便找个顺眼的转移自己的注意力，可他林少爷眼光高，扑上来的全不要，有些还可以，但就是没有太多感觉。

把委托人搬到自己车上的时候，林彦俊觉得自己一定是疯了。范公子信任的眼神弄得他头大。

长出了一口气，林彦俊想，就当是做善事了。

他倒是想把陈先生送回住处，可面对一个喝醉的人，问不出正确答案，范公子也没说，想问问王律师，但王律师没接电话。

等红灯的时候，林彦俊乎了一把自己的头发，觉得自己任重而道远。

幸好副驾上喝醉的人挺乖的。林彦俊想。

……算了，他收回那句话。

委托人倒也没做什么不得了的事，只是睁眼后静静地凝视着他。

但，大晚上的，车里就两个人，被隔壁的人一直盯着，很难自在到哪里去。

本来都到酒店了，可委托人不下车。被那副眼神打量着，林彦俊觉得自己能坚持三分钟已经是定力冠军。

所以，带个陌生人进自己家？

也不是陌生，但雇佣关系，似乎更带不得吧。

只是，总有些规则，迟早让某个特殊的人打破。

以一个单身男人来说，他的住处绝对够干净了，但这不是最重要的。重要的是，住处意味着一定程度的隐私，他从不带人回家过夜，但带陈先生，自己竟没什么抵触的想法。

林彦俊没再想太多，扶着委托人靠坐到沙发上，没让人平躺，怕醉了的人反而不舒服。

他刚要起身冲点茶水，袖口却让人轻轻拽住。坐着的人抬头看他。

那种眼神，他说不清。像是揉合了脆弱、哀求，却又故作坚强的试图压抑。

林彦俊停了两秒，皱了下眉，仍旧移动脚步走向厨房。

再回客厅的时候，委托人曲着腿缩在沙发上，眼神呆滞虚无，眼中有隐约的水光。

林彦俊忍不住在心里叹了口气，先把茶放到茶几上，然后在委托人身边坐下。委托人感觉到身边的动静，眨了下眼睫，仍旧没动。

“喝一点。”他把茶轻轻放进委托人手里。

他没有冲得很烫，也就任着委托人拿茶杯暖手。

委托人喝了两口没有再动，林彦俊于是接过杯子放回茶几上。

“谢谢。”委托人低声说，声音有点哑。

林彦俊耸肩。

就很奇妙。

和委托人发展出超过工作的关系，在林彦俊身上从没有过先例。他是知道有前辈最后娶了离婚收场的委托人，旁人不看好，但当事人前年还飞去欧洲蜜月，几个月前刚分送过弥月蛋糕。当然，也听过同行和委托人搞到一起，结果输了官司。

反正，让他选，他肯定觉得公私分明更好一点。不过现在情况不同，所以又另当别论。

看着躺在自己床上的前委托人，林彦俊分明感觉自己心脏有一处暖暖的。

那样干净的人，最好开开心心过一辈子，那才是适合他的剧本。

听见陈立农呢喃着“阿俊”，林彦俊将水杯放到床头，轻手轻脚回到床上。陈立农迷迷糊糊的蹭了过来，他将对方抱进怀里，任对方找了个舒服的位置，自己定了闹铃，免得陷入温柔乡让下午茶成为两人的第一餐。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的每一位  
> 请留下一些鼓励吧


End file.
